Moonlight Embrace
by Psianabel
Summary: Gentiana/Lunafreya Only at night Gentiana can show her affection to Luna and she would never miss an opportunity for a cuddle.


A gentle wind breezed through the night air and moved the leaves of the small trees down the street. The rustling of the leaves combined with the soft whistling of the chilly wind gave a soothing sound – a calmness that was well needed.

A soft sigh sounded, a hushed whisper tickled against the lips of the woman the moment she drifted away in her sleep. Her consciousness was gone when a slender arm got wrapped around her middle and warmth took place, embraced and supported her in her sleep.

The moon shone bright through the closed curtains of the room, just enough light to make out shapes and close surroundings – enough for Gentiana to see the woman lying right beside her in her arms.

Her eyes were on Luna for quite a while, watching how the light of the moon washed over her pale skin. The curtains flickered from the wind outside and the rays of the moonlight danced in different shapes in the room, playing a show on Luna's skin which Gentiana couldn't take her eyes off.

She trailed along her arm with a single finger, just right where the moonlight hit her, up to her shoulder and finally settling on her back then, shifting a bit to embrace her and watch the whole spectacle from close.

A tender moment, calm and at ease. A nice change from all the things that happened outside.

It was one night of many – one in which soft embraces between the two lovebirds were exchanged, alone and safe in their arms without anyone interrupting, away from everyone else to even notice. At night they were finally able to show their affection to each other, at day meanwhile … that wasn't possible in the way they wanted to. Though they weren't quite subtle with their relationship, being together all the time due Gentiana being her attendance, they still haven't announced it in public.

And honestly, Luna didn't want to. Her relationship was none of anyone's business. She treasured her privacy and Gentiana understood. That was the end of that.

That's why both of them enjoyed those night times together with special liking.

Now close snuggled to her, Gentiana could feel her breath on her, the low rise and fall of her chest against her, her exhale tickling the skin of her chest. Though this situation might not be the first time it happened, her heart was beating as fast as it was on the first day they shared the bed like this – she never got tired of the way Luna radiated this gentle, but strong and safe aura from her that let Gentiana feel like home in her arms.

She never wanted to let go of this wonderful moment.

The curtains flickered once again and this time the moonlight fell on Luna's face, enlightening her soft features she had in sleep. Gentiana held her breath as she examined them, her finger now tracing along Luna's reddened cheeks she got from her sleepiness.

A stir came and Gentiana quickly pulled back, not wanting to wake her up with her tender touches. But she calmed down fast again and Gentiana placed her hand on her back instead, avoiding any other incident that might come from her well-meant strokes.

It was getting late and Gentiana was more than ready to join her girlfriend in sleep now. A yawn escaped her she tried to suppress, but miserably failed in the end. Briefly shaking her head she snuggled even closer, only to lean into Luna to brush her lips over her forehead.

She whispered a "goodnight" against her before she pulled back again, her eyes already falling close from tiredness.

Yet the moment she was close to fall asleep, there was a shift beside her.

Maybe she was too tired to notice, maybe it really was just a tiny noise that followed – and yet suddenly a pair of lips fell on hers.

She gasped and shot her eyes open, but Luna's familiar scent immediately calmed her down again and she returned the kiss, holding her face as they both deepened the kiss. Her eyes fell close again at the smell of lavender and flowers – Luna's embrace was strong and overwhelmed her, letting her fall back in the depth of love she received.

With a soft plop their lips parted and Luna nuzzled her nose with her own, a smile forming on Luna's face when they touched foreheads.

"Goodnight, you too." Luna whispered against her and Gentiana mirrored her expression, digging her fingers deep into the nightgown Luna wore.

The wind outside whistled again and let the curtain move with ease, the moonlight falling on the two women lying curled up together in their shared bed. And this time the light danced on both, together as one, because nothing could keep them apart.

Yet neither of them saw this magical spectacle as both of them dozed off together in their shared embrace, just waiting for the next moment like this to come.


End file.
